


Chaotic Resolve

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk comes for a visit and stirs up some unresolved tensions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://darlapr0duction.livejournal.com/profile)[**darlapr0duction**](http://darlapr0duction.livejournal.com/) no this is not your help_japan fic I'm still working on that. This is just a side fic that came out of you getting me back into the fandom and pairing. Not beta'd sorry everyone.

When McCoy opens the front door to his house on New Vulcan he finds James T. Kirk grinning at him from the other side. Kirk is wearing huge, ridiculous looking sunglasses, a leather jacket, low slung jeans and carrying a shopping bag in one hand and his overnight bag in the other.

“I thought you’re shuttle wasn’t scheduled to be here until tomorrow.” McCoy stands back allowing the other man into the house.

“I just couldn’t wait to see you Bones.” Kirk tells him cheerfully taking off his sunglasses and tucking them into his jacket. McCoy rolls his eyes and closes the door. Kirk strips of his jacket, revealing a form fitting black t-shirt underneath and sits on the couch in the comfortable if sparsely decorated living room. He sets the shopping bag on the coffee table and starts taking stuff out of it, “I brought you and Spock some stuff.”  
He pulls out a bottle of whisky holding it up for McCoy to see and grinning. “I figured since you can’t get any alcohol here I might as well bring some along.”

McCoy smiles at that and moves across the room sinking down onto the couch next to the other man. He takes the bottle from him turning it so he can read the label. “It’s the good stuff” He notes and Kirk gives him a mock wounded look.

“Of course, you think I’d give you the cheap stuff?”

“You only drink cheap liquor.” McCoy points out reasonably and Kirk gives him another cheeky grin and slaps him on the knee.

“But you don’t.” He reaches back into the bag and pulls out a handful of PADDs “and a brought a whole bunch of those God awful mystery novels Spock finds so illogical and can’t get enough of.” He sets the PADDs on the table and pulls out a large round tin. “And Scotty sent those cookies he makes with the chocolate on the outside. Remember not to let Spock have more than one at a time this time ok?”

He gives McCoy a knowing grin and McCoy frowns back taking the tin away from him and opening it to take out a cookie, “Maybe I’ll just eat them all myself this time.”

“Scotty’s sorry he couldn’t make it by the way.” Kirk leans back cross one leg over the other and stretching out his arms along the back of the couch, “there’s a conference on transporter technology and he was asked to be the keynote speaker.”

McCoy can here the pride in the other man’s voice and he reaches over and squeezes Kirk’s shoulder. “That’s great. If anyone deserves that kind of acknowledgement it’s him.”

Kirk nods and then gets up stretching, “so speaking of partners, where’s Spock?”

“Working late at the New Vulcan Science Academy.” McCoy also gets up and carries the alcohol and cookies into the kitchen with Kirk trailing after him. “He should be here in time of a late dinner.”

“How’s working at the Academy been going for him?” Kirk leans against a counter arms folded over his chest.

“Fine,” McCoy shrugs, “they’ve been happy to have him, or has happy as Vulcan’s get. He’s a brilliant scientist and it’s not like New Vulcan can afford to be picky these days.” He pours himself a little bit of the whisky and then hands another glass to Kirk.

“and you?” Kirk takes a small sip of the alcohol.

McCoy sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, “it’s been tough, I don’t deny it, both living and working here, but I do enjoy the work we’re doing at the hospital and it’s not like New Vulcan can’t use the extra medical personnel. New Vulcan Hospital is the only hospital for the entire colony and we’re understaffed.”

Kirk’s brows draw together in a frown as McCoy turns away and starts taking out vegetables to cut for dinner. “I’ll remember to talk to someone at Starfleet about possibly sending you guys some help. There has to be some medical student at Starfleet Medical who’d like to do an internship here.”

McCoy nods in acknowledgement, “it would be good to have the help.”

“Speaking of help is there anything I can do for dinner?” Kirk puts down his glass and McCoy points with his elbow at the replicator.

“do you think you can replicate some good hot sauce for us?”

“sure thing.” Kirk scoots around McCoy and starts fiddling with the controls for the replicator. “have you seen the Ambassador much lately?”

McCoy glances over his shoulder at the other man, “you mean Spock or Sarek?”

“Well I was referring the other Spock.” Kirk shrugs and takes the small bottle of hot sauce out of the replicator and puts it on the counter, “but Sarek too I guess.”

“you and Scotty probably seen Ambassador Spock more than we do.” McCoy gives him an amused glance, “he spends most of his time on Earth with the Federation Council after all. Sarek’s fine I guess.” He shrugs with one shoulder and starts cutting some kind of purple leafy green. “he’s remarrying in three months, to some much younger Vulcan woman.”

Kirk pauses in the act of picking back up his glass and gives McCoy a long look, “how is Spock dealing with that?”

“Exactly as well as you’d expect.” McCoy sighs and shakes his head, “it’s been a hard month or so since he found out. Not that he shows it or talks to me about it, or lets me in at all.” McCoy slices through a vegetable with a little more force than necessary. “But you didn’t come here to listen to me bitch about my relationship.” McCoy sighs and Kirk shakes his head.

“No, go right ahead if you want.”

The front door hisses open and shut.

“Captain,” they both turn to look at Spock standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “You were not due until tomorrow.”

“yeah.” Kirk grins and rubs the back of his neck, “I got here a little early.”

Spock inclines his head slightly, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his traditional Vulcan robes. “is there any think I can help with Leonard?”

“no thanks Spock, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

Spock nods turning toward Kirk again, “is there anything you need Captain?”

“I’m fine,” Kirk holds up one hand.

“Then I have some work to see to before dinner. I will be in my study, if I am needed.” Spock glides out of the room and down the hall and Kirk looks at McCoy who shrugs.

“you know how he is.”

“yeah but I thought he was getting better.”

McCoy shrugs again, “Like I said before, that last month’s been hard.”

Dinner is subdued. McCoy and Kirk talk mostly among themselves with Spock answering the questions Kirk puts to him calmly and quietly but keeping all his answers brief. He excuses himself back to his study after helping bring the dishes into the kitchen and put them in the washer.

“you should come visit Scotty and me on Earth.” Kirk tells McCoy as they both settle themselves on a bench in the small garden space out behind the house. McCoy had set up a little stone patio with some nice outdoors furniture.

“I’d like that, maybe next time I get some time off.” McCoy makes a face, “Although with the hospital’s workload I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

“well . . .” Kirk examines the rise and fall of the hills on the horizon, “you and Spock don’t have to stay here forever you know.” He looks down at his lap and picks absently at a loose thread on his jeans. “Starfleet is thinking about giving me back the Enterprise to Captain, it would be a set of scientific missions and if that goes well some diplomatic ones.” He looks back up at McCoy who’s watching him carefully, “if that happens I’m going to need a crew with officers I know and trust.”

“Jim.” McCoy looks down at where he’s braided his fingers together in his lap, “you know Spock and I retired from Starfleet for a reason, and you know I’m almost done my custody battle with Jacqueline. God willing Spock and I will be starting a family.”

“I know.” Kirk keeps his voice light but McCoy can still hear the tension underneath, “and I know how important that is for both of you, how much you both want that life, it’s just if anything unexpected happens-if you need somewhere else to go . . .”

McCoy reaches over and covers the hand Kirk has unknowingly balled into a fist with his own. “I miss you too, you know.”

“I understand that you need to be here and I know why you left Starfleet even if I can’t really understand that part.” Kirk gives up finally and lets his head rest against the taller man’s shoulder, “but New Vulcan’s a long way from Earth.”

“I’m sorry Jim.” McCoy squeezes his hand and Kirk takes several deep breaths and pulls himself together.  
“I need to give Ambassador Spock some files and stuff while I’m here.” He stands “he lives right over there right?” He points towards the ridge of hills and McCoy nods.

“Yeah, it’s not far.”

“I think I’ll walk over there then.” Kirk gives him a small smile, “I could to with the exercise and fresh air.”

“I alright.” McCoy nods but he’s frowning a little and Kirk ratchets his smile up a few notches.  
“I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

He heads off towards the older Spock’s house only pausing to wave at the edge of McCoy’s garden. McCoy watches him go until the other man disappears over the first hill.

“Damn.” He runs his fingers through his hair and then rubs them both across his face. He closes his eyes and tips his head back. McCoy knows that although Kirk would never consciously think of it that way his decision to leave Starfleet with Spock, to Kirk, felt like a betrayal. Kirk’s life was Starfleet and Spock and McCoy leaving must have felt like they no longer wanted to be a part of that life. Kirk had never so much as breathed an accusatory word to either one of them, but the hurt it seemed had lingered. McCoy was just glad Kirk had found a partner as dedicated to a life in space has he was.

There is a gentle touch on his shoulder and McCoy opens his eyes find Spock standing next to him looking almost pensive.

“Are you well Leonard?”

“Yeah.” McCoy rubs a hand across his face again and doesn’t miss how Spock’s hand lingers on his shoulder longer then truly necessary. “I’m just tired and I think I upset Jim.”

“What did you do or say to cause the Captain distress?” Spock removes his hand and folds them into the sleeves of his robes.

McCoy rolls his eyes suddenly feeling irritable, “He’s not you’re Captain anymore Spock.”  
He stands and starts to pace around the small patio.

“Leonard-” Spock watches him head cocked a little to the side. “I do not understand what is troubling you.”  
“you and Jim.” McCoy throws up his hands, “God, you two wear me down sometimes.”

Spock moves, gasping one of McCoy’s hands and stopping him in his tracks. “Leonard please be calm.” Spock’s voice is as emotionless as ever but his eyes are pleading and McCoy sighs and reaches out to cup one side of the other man’s face.

“Sometimes” he says more quietly this time, “if feels like you and Jim want things from me I can’t give.” Spock just looks at him and McCoy sighs and leans forward until he can rest his forehead against the other man’s. “I can’t always be there for Jim, always at his side just waiting for the moment he needs me, and I can’t read your mind Spock.” He laces his fingers with Spock’s long slim ones “I can’t help you if you only shut me out.”

They stand like that for a few moments just leaning against each other until finally Spock straightens up and detangles his hands.

“I see no logical reason to burden you with my own emotional short comings.” Spock tells him and McCoy sets his jaw and prepares for the inevitable fight. “However,” Spock reaches out and touches the back of McCoy’s hand with two fingers. “I would be doing us both a grave disservice by treating you as if you were Vulcan. I will in future attempt not to shut you out as you put it.”

McCoy sighs a little exasperated a little bit fond and captures Spock’s hand again this time kissing across the knuckles. “You know Spock, you have the strangest ways of showing you care.”

Spock allows McCoy to sneak one arm around his waist as they move back into the house.

“Spock?” McCoy asks the other man. “Do you think we could get some time off soon to go to Earth? I have some legal stuff I could do there and it would be nice to spend some time with Scotty and Jim at their place and see the others too.”

Spock considers for a long moment, “In light of your legal situation with your ex-wife, I do not think this request is unreasonable.”

“Good.” McCoy heads for the kitchen to look for the bottle of whisky.

“We would not want the Captain to feel abandoned after all.” Spock points out also heading to the kitchen he picks up the tin from off of the counter and opens it. “are these those chocolate cookie Mr. Scott makes?”

“yes, but you can’t have any until after Jim leaves.”

Spock turns and raises his eyebrow at McCoy who shrugs and smirks, “because last time you had them, we have incredible mind bowing sex in the living room, but I’d really rather if Jim wasn’t here for that.”

“this is also a reasonable request.” Spock acknowledges and puts the tin back on the counter. “Where did the Captain go?”

“to see Ambassador Spock.” McCoy tells him and Spock tips his head to one side.

“Perhaps we should visit the Ambassador as well.” He suggest, “it has been some time since he have spoken with him.”

“and we could meet up with Kirk there and then come back here together.” McCoy nods, “do you want to talk or should we drive?”

“It is becoming cooler out.” Spock notes, “walking would be satisfactory.”

“alright then, we’ll walk.” McCoy heads for the door and once outside reaches for Spock’s hand and the other man does not pull away.


End file.
